


You look beautiful like this

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M, My guilt crack ship tbh, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, idk - Freeform, just why, somewhat dominage king?, thomas is secretly a bottom tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can’t do summaries but it’s PWP of this crack ship I founded





	You look beautiful like this

The King watched from the bed as Jefferson and Washington undressed. They had managed to acquire a small inn for their headquarters, while they were stationed in this town, and The King intended to take full advantage. He had ensured the room they were in had a large enough bed, and was a sufficient distance from any of the other aides on Washington's staff. Wouldn't do to have them hearing anything. Jefferson had quite a loud mouth, and not only when he was arguing politics.

Jefferson was the first to be naked, scrambling out of his clothes and standing, fidgeting, in place. He was waiting for instruction, The King knew, but he loved to watch the other aide-de-camp squirm.

When Washington was finally undressed, he also looked to The King for further instruction.

"On your knees, Thomas," he commanded with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Jefferson immediately dropped to his knees, hitting the floor with a sharp crack that drew a wince from The King, but did not seem to faze the lust addled man.

"Washington, I want you to do his mouth."

Washington nodded, somehow still dignified in the face of this man ordering him around. Still seemingly upright and wholesome, while being naked and preparing to use another man for his pleasure.

The monarch watched on in pure arousal, as Jefferson eagerly took the thick length of their commander-in-chief into his mouth.

Something The King knew about Jefferson, was that he loved to suck dick. He simply wasn't satisfied unless he had a hot, hard, pulsing cock cutting off his supply of air. Which was precisely why The King ordered Washington to fuck his pretty face.

Jefferson looked beautiful, pale pink lips stretched around Washington, spit escaping the corners of his mouth and small tears finding their way down his face. It was a sight to behold, Washington carefully working his hips like pistons. The small noises Jefferson was making.

"Do not cum, Washington. Or Jefferson," The King ordered when he saw the signs that Washington was close.

With a displeased groan, Washington slowly withdrew from Jefferson's mouth, fighting the urge to push back in when Jefferson whimpered.

The King smiled, nodding in approval. Jefferson flushed, but Washington remained as stoic as a completely naked man could. 

Still smiling, The King crooked a finger, beckoning his boys.

"You have done so well for me. Come, tonight we will take our boy, together."

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT DO SUMMARIES


End file.
